


I’ll Be Right Here

by An_Odd_Idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, But just because nightmare, Gen, Irondad, Nightmares, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, Tony lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Odd_Idea/pseuds/An_Odd_Idea
Summary: Peter has a nightmare, and Tony goes to be sure he’s okay.  It’s not the first one of its kind.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	I’ll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an odd story, based on my own recurring type of nightmare. I hope Peter explains it well.
> 
> Please do not copy, print, or reproduce outside this site, I don’t want to get sued.

“Boss, Peter Parker appears to be in distress.”

Tony was awake and out of bed in a second, his heart pounding. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“He is exhibiting an elevated heartbeat and breathing rate, commonly associated with nightmares,” said FRIDAY’s calm voice.

Slightly calmed himself, now that he knew Peter was at least not in imminent danger, Tony hurried down the hall. He hesitated outside the kid’s door. He wasn’t very good at anything to do with feelings yet— years of hiding his own made sure of that— but this was Peter. Tony opened the door.

It was dark in the room, but FRIDAY helpfully turned on a dim light, enough for him to see Peter tangled in his covers. He was breathing steadily but faster than usual, and he frowned slightly in his sleep. Before Tony could wonder what to do, he let out a soft gasp and opened his eyes, his breathing immediately speeding up.

“Pete?”

Peter looked over at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“FRIDAY told me you were having a nightmare, and I was coming to wake you up,” said Tony. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“S’okay.” Peter heaved a deep sigh, and Tony wasn’t sure which one of them the reassurance had been meant for.

“You alright?”

That was a stupid thing to say; of course Peter was alright, but the question was if he _felt_ alright. Tony considered running before this could get any more awkward, but he stayed.

“Yeah.” Peter sat up and leaned against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m okay. Sorry FRIDAY woke you up.”

“I wasn’t asleep anyway.” That was a lie. “Sorry I came creeping in here like a weirdo.” They were much closer now, after the Snap, but this was still fairly uncharted territory. “If you wanna... talk or something, that’s cool, but if you want I can leave you alone.”

Peter fiddled with his blanket and said nothing, and Tony drifted toward the door.

“Okay, get me if you need anything. I’ll just be, ah, working.” No sleep for him now, just in case. He started to leave.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony stopped, halfway out the door.

“Can you stay?” Peter’s voice was small. “Just like, a few minutes?”

“Sure I can.” Tony came back and sat carefully at the foot of Peter’s bed, and it felt strangely like a relief to him as well.

Neither of them spoke, and Tony wondered if he was supposed to say something first. He wasn’t sure what that would be.

“Do you ever dream about dying?” said Peter suddenly.

“Sometimes.” Tony looked at him cautiously. “You have one of those?”

“Kinda,” said Peter.

“Kinda,” Tony repeated.

“I was turning to dust again, like the Snap.” Peter twisted his blanket in his hands. “And you were there but you were looking the other way, and I really wanted to talk to you or have you look at me, but you wouldn’t, and I died.”

Tony took a moment to absorb that.

“It’s kind of a stupid dream, but I get them a lot,” said Peter. “I’m always dying, and I want to tell you, but I can’t, or I’m afraid to for some reason, or you can’t hear me.”

Tony could still think of nothing to say.

“Sometimes you’re literally feet away, and I’m like screaming at you, but you can’t hear and you won’t look at me, and then I die.”

“Damn, kid,” Tony breathed.

“Sorry,” said Peter. “They’re not even really that scary most of the time, just... bad.”

Tony moved closer and rested his hand on the lump in the covers that was Peter’s knee. Peter let out a small breath, and Tony gripped his knee slightly.

“Sorry,” he said again. “They’re just dreams.”

“Sure they are, but you’re still freaked out. That’s what matters to me,” said Tony. “Besides, I can’t blame you. That’s pretty messed up.”

“Yeah...” Peter chuckled slightly.

“Are they always... that?”

“No. One I got hit by a car and I was dying and you were looking away.” Peter ticked them off on his fingers like he remembered every one. “One I was getting executed or something. One the atmosphere was burning up and I wanted to text you but I was afraid you’d be mad because you had other things to think about since you were gonna die too, so I couldn’t make myself do it. One time these aliens from a video game were gonna kill me. All kinds of stuff.”

“Damn,” said Tony again.

“So yeah.” Peter shuffled his feet under the blanket.

Tony knew he should do something. He should say something sympathetic, or say something comforting to make it all better, or hug the poor kid— anything but continuing to sit awkwardly like he was.

“What do you want to say to me, when you dream that?” he asked, which was definitely not any of the things he should be doing right now.

Peter shrugged. “Goodbye, I guess. I never really know. I just always want to talk to you.” He shrugged again. “Or have you know what happened to me, at least. Sometimes I’m scared you won’t, and then you might worry about me or think I hate you when you never see me.”

“Alright.” Tony had heard enough, at least for the moment. On impulse, he scooted closer and slung an arm around Peter, pulling the kid clumsily in to his chest. “Alright, kid. Jesus.”

“I’m okay,” said Peter in a tiny voice, almost like he was embarrassed. “The dying part usually isn’t even that scary.”

“Good.” Tony adjusted his hold so he could hug Peter with both arms.

Peter leaned into him, one of his hands coming up to grip the back of Tony’s shirt.

“I’m right here,” Tony found himself saying. “I’ll always be here.”

“‘Kay.”

“And if... _God_ I don’t even want to think about it.” Tony tucked Peter’s curly head safely against his shoulder and told himself nothing would happen. Not again. Nothing could happen to Peter again. “If it’s the apocalypse, you’re free to text me as many times as you want.”

“Okay.” Peter laughed softly.

Tony breathed a shaky sigh. He didn’t know what to say, anything that would reassure this poor child.

“You know I don’t actually worry about that in real life, right?”

“Good.” Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Good, yeah.”

“Cause that would be dumb. In real life, you’d definitely hear me. The dream just makes it weird.”

Tony clutched him closer involuntarily. “Yeah, okay, let’s stick to dreams anyway. Can we do that?”

“Sure.”

Peter squirmed a bit, and Tony released him, gripping his shoulders tightly for a moment before letting him go.

“Think you can go back to sleep?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark.” 

Peter lay back down, and Tony moved automatically to tuck him in like Morgan.

“Thanks.”

“Want me to stay?” Tony hoped he would.

“Kinda.” Peter smiled sheepishly.

Tony reached to brush his hair off his forehead. “I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated, or come visit me on tumblr @an-odd-idea
> 
> Please do not copy, print, or reproduce outside this site, I don’t want to get sued.


End file.
